Ricochet
On January 16, 2018, WWE announced on their website that Ricochet had signed a contract with the company and would be reporting to the WWE Performance Center. On January 27 at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, Ricochet, billed as his real name, was shown sitting in the audience. Ricochet made his NXT debut at a taping in Atlanta, Georgia, beating Fabian Aichner. Ricochet competed in a six-man ladder match for the brand new NXT North American Championship at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, which was eventually won by Adam Cole. On the May 9 episode of NXT, Ricochet made his intentions clear to pursuing the NXT Championship, but found himself challenged by the Velveteen Dream. They proceeded to have a match later in the show, but it was ruled a no contest when both men were attacked by Lars Sullivan. At NXT TakeOver: Chicago II, Ricochet defeated Velveteen Dream. Ricochet then feuded with Adam Cole and The Undisputed Era, over Cole's NXT North American Championship. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV, Ricochet defeated Cole for the title, his first championship with WWE. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames, Ricochet, along with the team of Pete Dunne and the War Raiders, defeated the Undisputed Era in WarGames. Ricochet successfully defended his North American title against Tyler Breeze on NXT 12 December 2018. At NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, Ricochet lost the NXT North American Championship to Johnny Gargano, ending his reign at 161 days. On the February 18, 2019 episode of Raw, Ricochet made his main roster debut, teamed with Intercontinental Champion Finn Bálor to defeat Bobby Lashley and Lio Rush. On the following night, Ricochet also appeared at SmackDown, defeating Eric Young. Over the next few weeks, Ricochet formed a tag team with Aleister Black and won the 2019 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic on NXT, while receiving a Raw Tag Team Championship match at Fastlane that featured The Revival and Bobby Roode and Chad Gable, but failed to win. The team of Ricochet and Black also competed for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship in a fatal four-way match at WrestleMania 35, but were unsuccessful. On April 15, Ricochet was drafted to Raw as part of the Superstar Shake-up, separating him from Aleister Black, who was drafted to SmackDown. On the April 22 episode of Raw, Ricochet suffered his first pinfall loss on the main roster, when he was defeated by Robert Roode. On the April 29 episode of Raw, Ricochet was announced as one of the competitors in the Money in the Bank ladder match, which he failed to win. On the June 17 episode of Raw, Ricochet won a fatal five-way elimination match to become the number one contender for the United States Championship. At Stomping Grounds, Ricochet defeated Samoa Joe to win the United States Championship. On July 1st edition of Raw, Ricochet successfully defended his title against AJ Styles but after the match was assaulted by Styles and his partners Gallows and Anderson. Ricochet lost the title to Styles at Extreme Rules ending his reign at 21 days. Ricochet failed to regain the title from Styles at SummerSlam. After his feud with Styles, Ricochet competed in the 2019 King of the Ring tournament, but was defeated by Baron Corbin in the semi-finals. At Crown Jewel on October 31, Ricochet made up part of Hulk Hogan's team (alongside Roman Reigns, Rusev, Shorty G and Ali) as they defeated Ric Flair's team (Randy Orton, King Corbin, Bobby Lashley, Shinsuke Nakamura and Drew McIntyre). At Survivor Series on November 24, Ricochet was included as part of Team Raw, where they lost to Team SmackDown in a 5-on 5-on 5 tag team elimination match also involving Team NXT.Category:Raw Superstars Category:NXT North American Champions Category:Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Winners Category:WWE United States Champions